1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to metal alloys, and more particularly relates to compositions of certain silver-palladium alloys for use in jewelry manufacturing.
2. Description of the Related Art
White gold is a metal alloy widely used in the fabrication of jewelry. It has a composition typically consisting of gold and at least one white metal such as nickel. White gold alloy is usually provided to jewelry manufacturers in the form of pellet-like shots. The shots can be melted and cast into desired forms using conventional investment casting techniques. Nickel-based white gold in particular is a preferred material for jewelry because it provides certain desirable properties to the final product, including shine, luster, strength, hardness, and tarnish-resistance. However, one disadvantage associated with using such white gold alloy is that it is costly largely due to the high cost of gold. As such, there is a need for an alternative alloy which is lower in cost and yet still provides the advantages afforded by white gold alloys.